A Nurse's Touch
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: After her last relationship fell apart, Nurse Patti starts feeling immensely lonely. One day, while she's slightly buzzed, a bruised Lincoln comes to her office, and things escalate from there.


**Story was a request from a friend. Only got around to it recently, but hey, better later than never.**

* * *

Nurse Patti was having a rough time.

For a long time now, she had been dating Coach Pacowski – a burly man so dedicated to the job he legally changed his first name from Andrew to Coach – and she had been happy with him. Her friends had all warned her about dating a co-worker, but she didn't see it as that big of a deal. If anything, it was a good thing, because it meant that they could both clock out at the same time, go home together, and… _you know~_

Only she didn't know, because one day, seemingly out of nowhere, the good coach took her to the side and told her that they were through. Patti had no idea what he was talking about. _Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said? Why are you breaking up with me, Coach? _He didn't answer. He just walked away, leaving the poor woman a sobbing wreck.

After that, she was so consumed by sadness that she couldn't even do her job. She just stayed home in bed with a blanket wrapped over her legs and an ice cream bucket in hand as she watched daytime _telenovelas_. But she was the nurse – as in, her job's actually pretty important – so she forced herself to return to work. But even then, she could just barely scrape by. The sparkling smile she used to give students when she put bandages on their boo-boos or rubbed ointment on their burns was completely gone, and she hated that. She just wished for something that could make her a little happier again.

Thankfully, her friend Agnes Johnson had just the answer: drown your problems with the bottle. Yessir, some red-eyed juice would fix her right up. Beer, whiskey, wine, tequila, absinthe, vodka… so many choices, so little time!

Presently, Nurse Patti was sitting on her swivel chair, nervously eyeing the clock. It was the children's recess time, which meant a rush of accidents and kids looking for excuses to go home. She had already had to shoo away a pimply redhead trying to avoid a math test and helped a young Steven Urkel-looking kid clean up his bloody nose. There were only five minutes left; if she could just hold on for a little longer, then _maybe_ she could reward herself with a hit. She knew she wasn't supposed to drink on the job, but fuck it, it's only breaking the rules if someone finds out.

As the minute hand ticked closer to the large bold 12, Nurse Patti leaned in, waiting with bated breath for the damn bell to ring. She felt exactly like a student, only she was waiting for classes to start up again.

The shrill sound of the bell rang through the halls and courtyard, and Nurse Patti threw her hands in the air with glee. "Yes!" she celebrated. She rolled over to her drawer, reached in for the bottle she kept in there, and took a swig. "Ahh!" She smacked her lips with satisfaction as she finished her first sip.

Before she could pull out her small glass cup to take some shots, she heard the worst thing she possibly could have at that moment: a knock at the door. Her blood quickly turned to ice. She scrambled to shove the bottle back into the drawer, and slapped her cheeks repeatedly to make herself seem presentable. "C-Come in," she said. She hoped that slurring hitch was a one-time thing.

The door opened, and the familiar Lincoln Loud stepped in. Nurse Patti couldn't remember everyone's names, but Lincoln was easy to recognize from his signature white hair. That, and the fact that he was also really cute… like really, really cute… mmmmmm…

_Stop it, Patti, you need to be professional. _"What seems to be the problem, L-Lincoln?"

The boy's cheeks flushed red. He looked pretty uncomfortable. Swallowing a gulp of air, he reached for the hem of his shirt. Nurse Patti's eyes widened as he lifted it upwards and revealed a big bruise on his side that colored his pale skin with an ugly blueish spot. He poked it with his finger, and hissed in pain. "I fell down the stairs," he explained with a wince.

"Poor baby," Nurse Patti said before she could stop herself. She quickly rectified that by pointing to the cot. "Sit there. I'll be with you in a second. And keep your shirt off."

His blush deepened, and Nurse Patti thought it was the cutest thing in the world. _Don't worry about it, Lincoln, I'm a doctor. I would never... look at you inappropriately... well, maybe a peak wouldn't hurt..._

He went over to lay down on the cot, and the nurse got down on the floor, looking for the special cream she kept in the bottom drawer. Lincoln couldn't help himself; his eyes went to stare at her perfect, heart-shaped butt. Every time she shifted or moved, it wiggled, and Lincoln cursed the man who was lucky enough to have her.

Finally, she found what she was looking for. Soothing cream in hand, she began to walk over to Lincoln… when she suddenly faltered in her steps. She put her hand to her temple, groaning in pain. Lincoln sat up, but before he could say anything, Nurse Patti said, "It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just a little… dizzy."

She was. But she knew it wasn't a normal dizzy. She wasn't exactly a good drinker like Agnes – in fact, it only really took her a few sips to get completely wasted. She had already taken a swig from her special juice, so she knew that she was going to be a little dizzy, a little nauseous, and her judgment would be… impaired, to put it lightly.

A responsible nurse would've sent Lincoln off to someone else (or better yet just not drink at work at all) but there was something about the prospect of putting her hands all over Lincoln's supple, tender body that really called to her.

She opened up the jar and scooped out some of the cream. She smeared it on her fingers, making her tan skin glisten in the places where the jelly thinned. Her tongue ran over her full, red lips. "I'll be gentle," she murmured.

When her fingers touched his flesh, a tingle raced through him. Lincoln's body tensed as the pain of contact gave way to the pleasant feeling of the nurse rubbing his injury with the delicate tenderness of a masseuse. Her eyes were trained on his bruise, but from time to time they flicked to check out the rest of his body. She was pleased to see that his stomach had the barest forming on abs. Interesting. He must get some training. Give him a few years, and he could be a real hunk.

The image of an older Lincoln popped into her mind. In her imagination, he was strong and muscular and wearing a confident grin as he flexed his bulging muscles.

_W-Wow~_

From his taut stomach, her eyes rolled downwards to his crotch. She knew she wasn't supposed to be looking at the private areas of the students with unprofessional eyes (and maybe even with professional eyes) but her judgment was still too wonky to really care. She caught a glimpse of the bugle between his legs, which made her pause for a moment to study it.

No, it wasn't his zipper bunching up. It was his... _swelling_. She didn't have the best vantage point to see, but she could make an educated guess that he had a good size on him.

"Umm… Nurse Patti?"

Her eyes didn't move from this crotch. "What is it?" she asked.

"You stopped rubbing my bruise. Are… are you done?"

She didn't answer at first. Her hand trailed down the boy's side, her finger running over his ribs, stomach, and thighs. Lincoln shivered from the sensuous touch of the older woman. Finally, her finger, still greased with soothing cream, began to make circles around his inner thigh. She heard him moan, which brought her back to a sense of reality.

This was bad, she quickly realized. She was thinking about pleasing a s-student! She could get in so much trouble for this.

But then she thought of the loneliness swirling in her heart. As much as she wanted to do the whole "strong and independent womyn" thing, the truth was that she was lonely and wanted someone. Maybe part of it had to do with the alcohol clouding her finer judgment, but she couldn't be blamed for wanting to know someone carnally after being repressed for so long.

Still, she decided to ask him. "_Lincoln_," she said in a voice dripping with honey, "_do you want me to stop?_"

"What?"

"Bruises on the side can… cause harm to the penis," she fibbed. "I need to relieve it as well… _would you like me to, Lincoln?_"

He knew she was lying. He knew this was wrong. But there was a tingly sensation now; something that felt new and dangerous and exhilarating. When he looked at Patti now, he didn't see a nurse: he saw an attractive woman clawing at his genitals. Instinctive biology told him to let her.

So with shaky breath… he nodded.

With lube already dripping from her hands, it was a simple matter of diving into his pants and re-emerging with his cock firmly in her grasp. Lincoln hissed as his searing heat met the swirling cold of the air of the nurse's office. "Nurse P-Patti..."

"Please, just call me Patti." She plastered her tongue to her lip as she dug his balls out from under his underwear. Getting a full image of his member, she concluded that it was a fair six inches – waaaaaay bigger than Pacowski's four inch rager. She licked her lips like a hungry panther (or cougar, since that's more appropriate) and brought her hands to cradle Lincoln's manhood. One hand wrapped around his thick shaft, and the other cupped his testes in her palm. The amount of sudden contact on his penis made Lincoln throw his head back and moan loudly. The static sensation of a woman touching his cock… it was too much for him.

Nurse Patti started slowly at first; circling her hand around his tip, then dragging it slowly downwards to his base, slicking his cock with lubricating cream and pre-cum on the way down. His prick began to shimmer under the lights. Nails scraping his flesh, her hand returned to his pink glans. That's when she began stroking him: it was slow at first, but she quickly gained momentum. Her teeth grit as she watched her hand turn into a fleshy blur as she rubbed off her patient. Lincoln threw his head back again, but remembering the risk of being discovered, clamped down on his mouth. She appreciated that from him, and decided to reward him by playing with his sack.

"P-Patti," she heard him whimper.

She squeezed him again, drawing another low groan from him, before she resumed stroking him harder than before. Up and down her hand went, and his penis got even harder under the pressure.

She got down on the ground, on her knees, and licked her lips again. She brought her mouth to his penis to kiss the tip while she stroked his shaft. When she pulled her wet, inviting lips away, Lincoln could feel her hot breath blowing on him.

He groaned when her lips returned to swallow his prick.

Her lips molded around him when she took him in her warm mouth. Her tongue danced around his shaft like an ecstatic performer. When she pulled him out, his entire length was coated in her saliva, giving it the thin effect of glimmerdora-ing. Smirking, Patti took him in again - this time taking him in deeper. She felt herself moan on his dick when his hips jerked and his tip flew into the back of her throat. Luckily, her time with other men taught her how to suppress her gag reflex… though it was a bit harder to do so now given how big Lincoln was.

In rhythmic union, her head started to bob on him while his hips started to thrust into her mouth. His thrusts were light and easy at first, but as they got more into it, the need for release overtook Lincoln's mind. He found himself latching onto her head, his fingers kneading into her scalp, and his thrusts becoming more powerful and aggressive. He could've sworn he heard himself snarl.

It was an assault on the nurse's mouth as Lincoln fucked it like it was her pussy. The musky smell smacked against the woman's nose, inflaming her desires, and inside her mouth she could feel his dick leaking and twitching and just ready to explode…

The nurse didn't resist as Lincoln buried his cock as deep into her orifice as it would go and, with a heaving groan of pleasure, began to pour his milk down her throat. She moaned as it all went down. Her mouth at this point was gaping so wide that both slobber and semen spilled down her chin and dripped onto his nutsack.

When he finally pushed her off, he fell back on the cot and started panting. "That was… amazing," he said.

Patti had to swallow his load before she could say, "For a student your age, you're incredible. And so… _strong_~"

Patti didn't have a domination fetish, but there was something stirring about having someone grab your head and use you like a dick-cleaner.

...Okay, maybe she had a little bit of a fetish.

Her loins burned after her fellatio, and as she watched Lincoln's dick slowly deflate, cum still spilling off the side, she knew she needed more. She hadn't been this satisfied in… well, longer than she could remember. And that was just from giving a blowjob! Imagine what actually sex with Lincoln would be like!

Some clarity returned to remind her that what she was doing was way, way illegal. But all that served to do was make her even wetter.

She put her palms on the ground like her knees, getting into doggy-style position, and shed her white coat and underwear. Her bra fluttered gracefully to the ground while her panties, soaked with her excitement, plopped down with a squelch. When Lincoln saw her bent over, ready for him to mount, his deflation reversed. Within seconds, he was at full mast again. Patti glanced over her shoulder at her patient, she smiled seductively.

"Lincoln… please fuck me," she requested in a warm, husky voice.

He slinked down to the ground with her, getting on his knees and planting them right by hers. He pressed his weight on her, his cock grinding into her womanhood but not penetrating it just yet. There was something thick and clear trickling from between her legs… it reminded Lincoln of his own pre-cum... but just a little different. His tongue rolled out of his mouth as he considered getting a taste, but he was distracted by his penis throbbing painfully. It could sense that it was close to a sheath, and it didn't want to wait too long before taking its rightful place.

"H-Here goes," he nervously whimpered. Pushing his hips forward, he watched as several inches of his meat disappeared inside the woman. Her entire body rocked as she felt him slip inside her and burrow his wall through. Her walls were tight, forcing Lincoln to rock as he tried to penetrate her deeper. She shook lightly as he did that, and she begged for more.

"Lincoln, put it all inside me now! Fuck me now or it's detention!"

Could nurses even give detention? Lincoln didn't care; the woman was moaning like a cheap whore, and that made him want to go in deeper. With a strangled cry, he forced himself completely in, and was rewarded by Patti's mirthful scream.

He wasted no time in pulling back and then slamming back in harder. Her buttcheeks – two magnificent globs of flesh – rippled as his body smacked into them. Panting now, he picked up the pace, his cock moving back and forth in swift, vicious motions. Patti, for her, couldn't help but mewl like a kitten as she felt his cockhead rapidly slam into her G-spot and send bursts and whorls of pleasure through her body.

"Keeping going. Faster, faster!" she cried.

"I will!" he responded in a strangled shout. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip as he grabbed her hips and used them as handles to go even faster. The wet sound of his soaked ballsack slapping her clit echoed through the room, rivaled in loudness only by the moans and squeals of the nurse and her patient. His blows to her entrance were as deep and hard as he could make them. Her pussy walls weren't just tight and pulsating… they were also hot. They scorched his already-burning erection, and the only thing that seemed to be able to cool them off was the fluid that gushed lewdly from both of them.

They changed positions suddenly when Patti lay on her side and lifted one of her luscious legs into the air. Lincoln grabbed onto it like it was a branch on the side of a cliff. His speed increased as he grinded himself against her leg and her cunt. His milky tip pressed into her cervix with every push. Her flesh began to burn just as hotly as her insides as she started to approach her climax.

Her foot dangled just slightly above Lincoln's head as he jabbed at her sex. As he continued rutting into her, he noticed her toes curling and uncurling with delight. The way they wiggled seemed to sway his eyes, and before he could really stop himself… he reached upwards and kissed her toe.

"Lincoln!" she cried from shock.

She sounded like she liked it, so he kept going. Still fucking her vagina, he wrapped his mouth around her toes and sucked on them just as diligently as she had sucked on his cock. The taste was as strange as he expected, but it also gave him the strength to keep pounding her harder. It was like she was a goddess of fertility, and this act of foot-worship gave him potency.

It was all too much for the buzzed nurse. A young virile man pounding her and suckling on her feet? She felt a rush in her lower body, and only had the smallest amount of time to squeak, "L-Lincoln..." before she erupted with her orgasm. A ripping scream echoed through the room as water gushed from her cunt, spilling out whenever Lincoln's dick retreated and being forced back in when he plugged her up. His fucking didn't stop with her orgasm, and neither did his playing with her feet.

Finally, he unwrapped his mouth from her painted digits and looked down at her with such intense lust that she shivered.

"I think… my bruise feels a lot better now."

That joke was the last thing he said to her before his orgasm tore through him like a nuclear explosion.

He groaned as his cock expanded inside her and burst to douse her insides with his warm seed. His cum splashed into her womb like a white tsunami wave crashing into a beach-shore. Patti's entire body twisted and curled like she was possessed as his member pumped more and more semen into her. His hips rocked with every squirt, and after six explosions of dick-juice, he finally stopped.

Sweating and panting, Lincoln waited for his dick to deflate enough to allow him to wiggle out out of her tight snatch. The young woman was also panting, her bountiful chest rising and falling with every husky breath she took. Her entire body was sensitive and tingled like it had just been massaged by an expert.

"I...I think you should get going to class now," the nurse said. Lincoln nodded his head in agreement. As he put his pants back on, he tried to avoid her eyesight, which made her giggle. He was really cute. Sure, the alcohol clouding her brain played a part in what had just happened, but he had a lot going for him. Good smile, handsome face, nice body…

Yeah, she needed to see him again.

"Oh Lincoln," she called before he left her office. He turned back to look at her, and she smiled seductively, her teeth biting down on her red lower lip. "I have a lot of bandages in here, you know. In case you… get a paper cut tomorrow."

It took him a second, but he understood what she meant.

"Oh, y-yeah. Of course. When I get a paper cut… I mean, _if_ I get a paper cut tomorrow… I'll come for you."

_You're goddamn right you'll cum for me, _Patti thought as she watched him walk out door.


End file.
